


Downtime

by blueskypenguin



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskypenguin/pseuds/blueskypenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't get very many days off to just sit and relax in each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck in a car - yes, at this very moment, yay for smartphones - and so I decided to fluff out my boredom. (Also, I didn't bring the movie AU I started last weekend with me to finish. Error.)

They don't get very many days off to just sit and relax in each other's company. Phil is now almost exclusively handling the Avengers, which brings with it long periods of wrangling and refereeing in the Mansion, and shorter periods of wrangling and refereeing in the field. On paper, SHIELD considers Phil to be both Clint's and Natasha's handler which keeps them to the Avenger Initiative; however, if the mission is deemed specialist enough, their services can be seconded. At least in Clint's case, that excludes long-term or undercover missions. Still, days like this are few and far between.

Phil props his feet up on the coffee table, listening as Clint potters around the kitchen. He looks up as the archer pads quietly into their living room and takes a moment here, in their seldom-used apartment, to truly savour his life.

Clint is barefoot, the threadbare denim of his jeans brushing his heels as he walks, and he's appropriated one of Phil's old Boston hoodies which is just a shade too small across Clint's shoulders. His hair is a mess, a consequence of showering and crawling back into bed with Phil for 'just a few more minutes'. He might be the most perfect thing Phil has ever seen.

He's staring back at Phil like he knows exactly what he's thinking, but he supposes Clint does; it'll be written all over Phil's face. 

As Clint sets the coffee down, he steps over Phil's outstretched legs and sits down next to him on the sofa, curling close and throwing an arm around Phil's shoulders. Clint's fingers toy with the arm of Phil's t-shirt, tracing Phil's Ranger tattoo from memory, as he sets his feet up on the coffee table alongside Phil's.

Phil presses closer, his head resting against Clint's shoulder and he wonders how they managed to get so domestic without any chance to practice. 

"What's on?" Clint murmurs, clearly not too keen on breaking the moment either and Phil sighs slightly, happily lethargic. 

"TiVo'd Doctor Who." It isn't really to his tastes, but Clint loves it, and he loves Clint, and it's their first day off together in months. So.

Clint turns and presses a kiss to Phil's temple in thanks.

Yeah, they don't get very many days off to just sit and relax in each other's company, but they know how to make the most of it when they do.


End file.
